Escape From the Red Light District
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: AU Sequel to Return to the Red Light District. Just like before, Kurogane can't stop thinking about Fai. After reviewing some important information from his last visit, Kurogane has found his resolve. There's only one thing he cares about and he will do whatever it takes to make that a reality...no matter the smirky, bespectacled obstacle in his way.
1. Permission

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN~! I've FINALLY been able to write more of this story and as a result, the first chapter of the third installment of my 'Red Light District' series is now up!**

**I really can't take credit for all of this though. I've made a lot of friends here on and just talking to them is enough to try and get my creative juices flowing! Whether its talking about the random things in life, what stories we have in progress, or just fangasming over each others works. Talking to them has really helped fight the dreaded writer's block, so Thank You! TT^TT And you who I'm talking to over PM, you know who you are ;)**

**Alright! About this story. A lot of people have suggested that I take all these separate stories (this one and Return to the Red Light District) and just add them as extra chapters to the original Red Light District...which I might end up doing. **

**I guess for some reason I tried avoiding creating stories that were a bajillion chapters long because I didn't think anyone would read them ^^' Well a lot of people are telling me otherwise, so I think that once I finish this story fully, I'll combine this and my previous one with the first story!**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for CLAMP. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Kurogane stormed his way down the hall, not even bothering to conceal the sound of his footsteps. His lips were thin and his eyes focused. The servants leapt out of his way as he passed them, knowing he would not stop to apologize if he happened to ram into one. Somehow he seemed more threatening than usual. His furrowed eyebrows and tight jaw were only minor indicators of how serious he was.

It had been 3 days since he returned from the Red Light District. Internal conflicts and uncharacteristic thoughts plagued him ever since his last visit. In the heat of the moment, he boldly proclaimed to Soma that someone was going to be living in the castle soon.

That hadn't changed. He still resolved to rescue Fai from the brothel and put him up in Shirasaki Castle somehow. He'd of course have to contribute to the work force of the palace in some way, perhaps as a servant or cook…

Kurogane shook his head. Perhaps he'd just have Fai as his ward, someone he could protect and guard. The ninja's footsteps began to slow and pound the floor with less intensity. He sighed.

This was the reason for all these internal conflicts. It wasn't the act of rescuing Fai he'd had all these migraines over. It was WHY he had the need to rescue Fai. He thought he knew three days ago. Fai was different. Yes. He knew that he saw him far differently from anyone else; from Soma, from Amaterasu…even from Tomoyo.

He felt his allegiances mixed. He was still loyal to Tomoyo. He would do absolutely anything she asked, even if he argued some things, he would always comply with her in the end. She was his master after all.

But Fai…he was no one of real status or importance. He didn't save him from himself when his parents died, he didn't give him a place to stay, he didn't offer a helping hand during those difficult and confusing times in his youth, Tomoyo had been the one to do all that.

And yet…

He somehow felt his bond with Fai was more precious than his bond with Tomoyo. What would happen when Fai came to live in the castle? Would his feelings grow or diminish? Is what he feels now going to last? After all he had only met with Fai twice, but Kurogane wasn't the kind of person to have strong feeling for anyone but the princess, especially if he had only met them twice.

Thoughts of the blonde plagued him relentlessly the past 2 nights, just as they had those 2 weeks after he first met the blonde. Kurogane's brow furrowed even further.

And then there was Seishiro. His resolve to kill the bastard hadn't lessened either. He was sure to cause the man some sort of pain for what he had been doing to Fai. Kurogane could tell that he was just a dishonorable person by nature. He deserved what was coming, Kurogane was sure…

But again…Fai. Fai was the main reason why Kurogane despised this man. Fai was the reason for murdering him in cold blood. He wouldn't have paid that smirky bastard any mind had he merely passed him on the street, but things were different. That man's existence was a threat to Fai…and he was determined to eliminate it.

He picked up his speed again as he walked. He was still confused as to what these feelings for Fai really meant but over thinking it would do him no good. First he'll get Fai into the castle and then he'll think about what comes after. Right now his goal was to rescue Fai and the first step of that…

Asking Amaterasu-sama permission.

Kurogane stopped in front of the large sliding door that led to Amaterasu-sama's chambers. Normally he would go to Tomoyo and just tell her that he was bringing Fai to the castle and leave her to deal with Amaterasu but he knew enough about Amaterasu to trust that even Tomoyo's word may not be enough to grant Fai asylum.

Amaterasu, while smart and powerful, was very strict. She was prepared to kill him the first time they met had Tomoyo not asked for the chance to tame Kurogane's wild rage back then. There was a high chance that if he brought Fai here, not even his stubbornness could prevent them both from being expelled from the castle.

He was about to open the door when he remembered traditional formalities. He was able to disregard these with Tomoyo, but with Amaterasu…she'd have him punished for sure. He sighed harshly.

Kneeling down he announced himself.

"It's Kurogane. Excuse me." he said through gritted teeth.

"You may enter." a smooth, deep voice sounded from inside. Kurogane slid the door to the side. Amaterasu was dressed in her usual garb, thick layers of Kimono's and hair adornments. She seemed to be in the middle of re-stringing the harp she played in her spare time, when she had time. She cast an imperious glance in Kurogane's direction.

"What have you come to me for warrior?" she asked. Kurogane hesitated.

"There is someone that I wish to live in the castle." he said formally.

"Is this person of noble blood?" she inquired.

"No." Kurogane responded. Amaterasu remained silent. She observed him, searching for any sign that might clue her in to his sudden request.

"Why have you come to me? Wouldn't you normally ask Tsukuyomi for this kind of favor?" she asked. Kurogane remained still, gathering his patience.

"Because you're the one most likely to throw us both out if I didn't come to you first." he replied with some bite. Amaterasu snapped a harsh glare at him.

"That tone doesn't strengthen your argument." she scolded. Kurogane held back a retort.

"Sorry." he said. The Empress contemplated his request for a moment.

"Who is this person that you plan to bring?" she asked.

"A commoner named Fai. I won't say anymore about him." he replied.

"Do you know him well?" she questioned. Kurogane paused.

"Fairly." he said. Amaterasu looked at him.

"Why are you making such a bold request for the sake of an acquaintance?" she asked.

"Because I am!" Kurogane nearly shouted, losing his patience. Silence befell them. Amaterasu wasn't pleased with Kurogane's harsh answer or demanding voice.

"I'm sorry, I cannot grant your request…"

"Please!" Kurogane shouted. Amaterasu turned to him suddenly. Even Kurogane was surprised by his outburst. He swallowed his pride and bowed low to the floor, his forehead nearly in contact with the mat.

"Please." he said more humbly. Amaterasu stared at him, eyes partially widened. If she knew Kurogane, she knew he would never resort to begging for anything. Covering her mouth with her sleeve she let out a rare chuckle.

"You feel so strongly that you would put yourself through such humility?" she teased. Kurogane gritted his teeth. She and Tomoyo really were related.

"Don't think I'll make a habit of this." he mumbled. Amaterasu smiled.

"I suppose not." she replied. She remained quiet again, forcing Kurogane to kneel for several minutes. He was getting irritated with this. He was tempted to just jump up and do whatever he wished, without Amaterasu's approval.

"Your request is granted." she finally said. Kurogane's eyes widened. His muscles relaxed as he lifted his torso up on his knees again. He tried not to let his delight show.

"Thank you." he said as he bowed to her and backed away to the entrance. He was about to close the door when Amaterasu stopped him.

"However," she started, her tone disapproving, "this newcomer will have your share of meals for one day. Consider it punishment for your improper tone earlier." she said. Kurogane scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Two days." she added.

"What!?"

"Three days."

"Alright fine!" Kurogane shouted, slamming the door before he ran down the hall, hoping not to hear an additional "Four days" come from inside.

Once his footsteps faded away, Amaterasu smiled to herself. She pulled her hand gently across the strings of her harp, allowing the silky sound to resonate in her ears.

"It is just as your dreams foretold Tsukuyomi. Let us just hope that this will lead him to a path of positive change." she said to herself.

* * *

"I'm taking the night off."

Tomoyo blinked her eyes. Soma, who stood a short ways behind her would have snorted at the idea had Kurogane not been completely serious. The other ninja in the squadron along with Soma turned to each other confused. Kurogane narrowed his eyes at them before connecting his gaze back with Tomoyo's.

"Is that a problem?" he challenged, not feeling as threatening as he sounded. Tomoyo smiled. She could sense the slight nervous tension and embarrassment for asking something of her that seemed so out of character.

"I see no problem." she smiled, "You may have the night off Kurogane." she said. Kurogane nodded to her curtly as he strode off and away from the castle. Tomoyo smiled and waved to him.

"Come home safely Kurogane!" she shouted. Kurogane cringed. He could hear a few lower level ninja chuckling. He cast a hard glare at them smirking when he saw their shoulders stiffen. Not wanting to hear anymore ridiculous calls from Tomoyo, he leapt up onto a few tree branches and disappeared into the forest, on his way to the town.

Tomoyo lowered her hand and smiled softly.

"Good Luck…to both of you." she whispered.

* * *

Kurogane groaned in annoyance as he bounded his way towards the city. Just because he asked for a night off she shouldn't be feeling so high and mighty! She really did piss him off most of the time…not as much as Amaterasu though. Kurogane flushed at how pathetic he must have sounded asking Amaterasu permission. What the hell could be worth so much humility!

He leapt from a tree branch, to the tile roof of a building. He was in the general marketplace now. A little further along and to the right he saw the dim red glow of the Red Light District. He frowned. What could be worth so much humility?

Who else _but_ Fai?

With a new sense of determination, he ran across the rooftops, blending into the black night sky. Stealthily, he made his way to the brothel where he knew Fai was. The streets were oddly bare at this hour. He leapt down from the roof and faced the entrance of the establishment…this was the last time he anticipated being here. This was the last time he anticipated Fai being here.

He strode forward and entered. The proprietress was seated, as usual, before the door, a new kimono adorning her voluptuous figure. She smiled when she saw Kurogane.

"Back so soon?" she teased. Kurogane glared at her.

"Unless you ever attack the castle, consider this the last time you see me." he said. Before she could even say a word in response, Kurogane made his way through the curtain and down the hallway.

He nearly collided with the young brown haired boy whom he had seen working there previously. For some reason his name escaped him.

"I'm sorry sir!" he apologized, carrying a large pile of garments in his thin arms.

"No problem." Kurogane said, passing by him. For a moment, he thought he caught a glimpse of a purple bruise on the kid's face. He narrowed his eyes at his back for a moment.

Turning back to the task at hand, he continued on until he reached the sliding paper door. Without bothering to prepare himself for the strong incense, he threw open the door, startling a few of the men.

"Ah! He's back!"

"And so soon too."

"Do you think he'll pick someone else this time?" several males whispered. Kurogane cast a glance around the room. He couldn't spot a single head of blonde hair.

"Oi." he said aloud. All the men turned to him, some hopeful, some curious. Most were expectant of what he was about to say.

"Where's the blonde?" he asked. The whole room seemed to sigh in disappointment. One of the men pointed a finger down the hallway of bedrooms.

"He's with a customer." he said. Kurogane bristled. Was it Seishiro? Was it someone worse? The warrior gritted his teeth, his hand gravitating towards his blade. He resisted the urge to charge down the hallway and stealing Fai away now.

"How long have they been in there?" he decided to ask instead.

"For a while. They're most likely finishing up by now." another man said.

"In the meantime, won't you consider one of us warrior?"

"We can show you a better time than that ragged, blonde toy could ever…"

Kurogane's hand flew to the hilt of his sword. He gripped the scabbard with his other hand, ready to draw it. He smirked as the room fell completely silent.

"I don't need anything from any of you, you who downgrade others to make yourselves feel superior. Why don't you shut your mouths for a change? I'm sick of hearing your pathetic insults." he scolded. Silence.

He released his grip on his sword and leaned himself up against the wall…waiting.

"Well, that was a bit insensitive, don't you think?"

Kurogane's eyes snapped open. He jumped away from the voice and hovered his hand over the hilt of his katana. Seishiro stood before him…that same amiable smile painted on his lips. He raised his hands in defeat.

"Clam yourself young warrior. I was only teasing." he said. Kurogane said nothing, only glared at the man. Seishiro chuckled.

"Well I suppose half-teasing. These men are only trying to make a living you know." he defended. Kurogane straightened his back and lowered his hand, though he never lowered his guard.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. Seishiro chuckled.

"Why the same as you…I'm here to see someone very important to me." he smiled. Kurogane's eyes narrowed.

"Kuro-sama!"

Kurogane turned towards the source of the exclamation. Fai stood before the bedroom door staring at Kurogane. The man behind him, who seemed far too old to be asking the service of someone as young as Fai, stepped to the side and nodded to him before he left. Kurogane glared at the man as he left. Seishiro cleared his throat before motioning toward Kurogane.

"Well young warrior. It seems you were here first. Please go ahead but don't take too long now," he cast a glance at Fai. Fai shuddered with fear, "I have something special planned for Fai and I." he sneered. Kurogane gritted his teeth.

"Believe me, this won't take long but I'd make different plans if I were you." he bit. Seishiro frowned. Fai glanced at both of them not understanding.

"Kuro-sama?" he asked. Kurogane said nothing. He took Fai by the hand and led him into an empty bedroom. He closed the door shut behind him. Fai turned his gaze downward, smiling painfully.

"I didn't expect you back so soon Kuro-sama. Actually I was sure I'd never see you again after what you said last time." he said. Kurogane quirked his eyebrow. What had he said? He was about to ask when he remembered.

Seishiro had been waiting for Fai while he and the blonde were together. Kyle, the financial manager was banging on the door, screaming at Fai to hurry up. At that moment, in his stupid attempt to hide his feelings, Kurogane said "You better go." Those words must have caused so much pain for Fai. It was as if he was casting the blonde aside…just as he had been day after day, night after night, for all his 5 years of service here.

"Fai…" Kurogane started. Fai shook his head.

"It's alright Kurogane. I said it last time. You do your job…why shouldn't I do mine?" he said. Kurogane froze. His eyes widened and his blood seemed to run cold. Fai had addressed him by his full name. Kurogane closed his eyes, angry at himself for being so stupid.

"Idiot. I hate your job and so do you. That's reason enough not to do it, and also…" Kurogane took a deep breath.

"It's not like I ALWAYS do my job either." he said, a bit of a blush covering his face. Fai furrowed his eyebrows. He looked up to Kurogane, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Kurogane's cheeks tinted darker as he considered his next words.

"Tomoyo-hime didn't kick me out of the palace this time. I took the night off of my own free will." he said. Fai's eyes widened.

"I took the night off for the sole purpose of coming here…to…" Kurogane looked Fai directly in the eye.

"To see you…" he admitted embarrassedly. Fai stared at him, in shock. For three days, he was sure that these feelings for Kurogane were merely one sided. For three days he had demolished the idea of Kurogane ever coming back. For three days…for three days…

He had resigned himself to be stuck here forever. Fai's eyes began to water. He smiled, shaking his eyes dry.

"I'm sorry Kuro-run. I've just never had someone say such nice things to me." he said. Kurogane frowned. He walked forward and held Fai's face in his hands. He tilted his chin upwards. With his thumb he wiped away a few stray tears. Under normal circumstances, Kurogane would have been disgusted with himself for being so gentle.

With Fai…

These actions seemed so natural.

He leaned his face down to capture Fai's lips in a kiss. Fai pressed upwards, kneading at Kurogane's lips longingly. Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai's waist to bring him closer. Fai brought his arms up to stroke the side of Kurogane's face and then to tangle in his black locks. They kissed, passionately and lovingly. There was no lust, desire, only purity.

Kurogane was now sure that he didn't care what happened once Fai was in the castle. He didn't care about defining this feeling he had for Fai. He didn't care about any of that. Fai was coming to live in the castle and that was that.

When they separated, Fai smiled. He stroked the side of Kurogane's face as he drew away. His hands went to untie the poorly knotted obi that held his kimono together. Kurogane placed his hands on Fai's.

"Let me do that." he said. Fai smiled and nodded. He let Kurogane untie the obi and let the kimono fall loose. What he hadn't expected was for Kurogane to adjust the kimono properly so it actually covered the blonde's shoulders and pull the fabric tight. Fai looked at him oddly.

"Kuro-sama…what are you doing?" he said. Kurogane didn't respond. He simply fixated his attention on that damn obi. With a little struggle, he was able to remember the more formal way to tie an obi. He never had to use the formal style and whenever he helped Tomoyo-hime with her obi, he was tying it in the casual style so she can blend in with the commoners as he accompanied her into town.

"Kuro-sama?" Fai asked again.

"Tomoyo can overlook things like dress code…but if you're going to meet Amaterasu-sama then you need to look at least somewhat decent."

* * *

**Phew' May not seem like much now, but chapter 2 is in progress. And yes I can actually GUARANTEE that you won't be waiting 6 more months for an update ^^' Try checking back in a day or two.**

**I forgot to say this in the top AN but thank you all my lovely (or handsome, whichever floats your tea leaf) viewers for following with this story up untill now! Your reviews give me life and I live to write!**

**So, in conclusion, no reviews means no life, no life...no writing ;D So review!**


	2. Battle of Heart

**See! I told you I'd update! Here's a present for you all ^^ I'm so happy that I already have so many reviews for this story...and its only been a day!** **Thank you all my followers/viewers! TT^TT I love you all!**

**One more thing before the story continues, if any of you are concerned about the T rating of this fic, don't worry. I plan to make it M in later chapters ;D I know when you're reading a story and you forget that the story is labeled INCOMPLETE and its rated M and then you get to the end and just think...where's the lemon!? So I'll update the rating as I update the chapters ^^**

* * *

Fai's eyes widened. As Kurogane finished tying the obi, Fai spun around. He stared at Kurogane in disbelief.

"A-Amaterasu-sama?" he asked, as if he might have heard wrong. Kurogane smirked and nodded. Eyes wide Fai stayed still, allowing Kurogane to smooth out the wrinkles in Fai's oversized kimono.

"Why would I meet the Empress? H-Have I done something?" Fai mumbled, still in shock. Kurogane raised his eyebrow.

"No, **I** did you idiot. I made arrangements with her. You're going to live in the castle. If you have a problem with that then you can take it up with Tomoyo once you get there." Kurogane said straightforwardly. Fai grabbed Kurogane's face firmly in his hands, forcing the boy to make eye contact. Kurogane looked at him dubiously.

"Kuro-sama, this could be a cruel prank. Please don't do something like this to me." the blonde pleaded, gazing intently into the tan boy's eyes. Kurogane sighed exasperated and removed the pale hands from his face.

"Prank? Idiot, I don't have a sense of humor." he stated. Fai's eyes widened, a glaze washing over them. Kurogane's gaze softened. He rested his hands on Fai's waist, his touch providing Fai with the much needed assurance that he was sincere.

As the reality of his oldest desire coming true set in, Fai's lips slowly spread into a wide smile. Water welled up behind his blue eyes. Allowing a few tears to escape, Fai brought his hands to his mouth. Kurogane smirked. In one swift movement, Fai had thrown his arms around Kurogane's shoulders bringing himself tightly to the warrior's chest. Kurogane stumbled backwards a bit at the blonde's sudden movement. He wrapped his arms around Fai's waist completely, the blonde's scent filling his nostrils. Even through all the incense in the room, Kurogane could make out that scent of Fai that he remembered from so many weeks ago.

Pulling away slightly he eyed Fai with meaning, determination set in his deep red irises.

"We're leaving." he said curtly. Kurogane grabbed the blonde's wrist and began pulling him towards the door. Fai's heart began to race. He paled slightly as he remembered Seishiro waiting somewhere beyond that door.

Thrusting open the door, Kurogane pulled Fai out and stared intensely at Seishiro. He stepped closer to Fai and interlaced their fingers. Fai blushed at the innocent contact. The amiable man before them smiled humorlessly and raised an eyebrow.

"Finished so soon young warrior?" he teased. Kurogane glared.

"You said the rest of these guys only want to do their job right?" Kurogane stated, motioning to the males seated on the ground. A couple of them watched attentively, curious as to what was going to transpire.

"Yes I did say that." the man in black agreed.

"Then take your own advice. Choose someone else from now on. This one's mine." Kurogane growled possessively. Fai glanced worriedly at Kurogane. He was thrilled beyond imagination at Kurogane's words towards him, but he knew the things that Seishiro was capable of. If Kurogane kept up like this he would surely be hurt. After all, Seishiro is…

"You're taking Fai with you back to the castle?" Seishiro asked, almost laughing. Kurogane remained passive.

"Yes." he said. Fai glanced at Seishiro, gauging his reaction. The man struggled with containing his laughter, and so he no longer bothered. He cackled uncontrollably at Kurogane's bold statement. After a few minutes, Seishiro composed himself and shook his head condescendingly at Kurogane, as if he was humoring a child.

"You don't understand Little Warrior." Kurogane growled at the name. Seishiro smiled.

"Like you, I cannot simply chose another man to be passionate with because you tell me to. You may not know but this, but Fai is someone very precious to me. After all…it was I that brought him here to begin with."

The sound of clashing metal sounded throughout the room as Kurogane unsheathed his sword, the blade aimed at Seishiro's right shoulder. Within the span of a second, Kurogane had leapt towards the man and stopped…centimeters away from flesh. The only thing that hindered his advance was the thin black blade that Seishiro had slid out of his sleeve to deflect the warrior's blade.

Kurogane's eyes were wild with rage. So this was the man. THIS MAN... the same guy who was abusing Fai so callously was the same bastard who condemned Fai to a life of prostitution when he was so young. This and that man were the same person. Kurogane smirked.

A two for one deal.

Leaping away, Kurogane held his sword out threateningly…still smirking.

"So it was you was it? The one who did this to him!" he shouted. Seishiro grinned, his glasses reflecting the low lights of the room back at Kurogane.

"That's it warrior. Those eyes of yours. Those cold-blooded murderous eyes. That's how you got your wild and ruthless reputation is it not?" Seishiro commented. Gripping the hilt of his sword, Kurogane tightened his jaw.

"As if. My job isn't a beauty contest. I get my reputation from the actions I take and the men I kill!" he shouted, running forward and bringing his sword down on Seishiro, who had revealed his previously concealed weapon to be a long knife of sorts with a black handle and black blade.

As the two of them crossed blades again and again, the male prostitutes of the room had grouped themselves together across the room and away from the battle. Fai stared in horror at the scene unfolding before him. Kurogane was skilled…very skilled…but Fai had been trained in his own western fighting style since he was young. Seishiro knew techniques that Fai couldn't have prepared himself for. That day while he was traveling through China, he was quickly overpowered and became subject to anything Seishiro wished.

Seishiro was also older than Kurogane and physically stronger. If Kurogane slipped up even once…he didn't want to think what the outcome would be.

"You're pretty good for one so young. Tell me, did you learn your techniques from anyone?" Seishiro conversed as he deflected another once of Kurogane blows.

"None of your business." he scoffed. The man in black smiled.

"Come now. I'm only making polite conversation you know. Who was it? Your teacher? Your friend? Your Father?"

That last comment caused Kurogane to falter slightly, creating an opening for Seishiro to slice a part of Kurogane's arm. Fai gasped when he saw red. Kurogane frowned and backed away, holding the wound.

"You're quicker than I thought. That slice is a paper cut compared to the gash I expected to give you. Another skill you learned from Daddy?" Seishiro mocked. Kurogane tightened his jaw.

"And if it was?" Kurogane asked. He raised his sword again and smirked "Let me tell you something. My father is dead, so if you're so interested in him then that's too bad. But right now you are up against the strongest warrior in Nihon and you're not fighting my father…you're fighting me!" Kurogane proclaimed, rushing forward. Fai's eyes widened with surprise as he cut open the side of Seishiro's cheek with one strike. Seishiro jumped away several paces. He grinned at Kurogane.

"Is that so? Then I'm honored you decided to grace me with your blade Little Warrior." the man replied. Kurogane grunted.

"However," he continued "You may not know, but I'm not from Nihon. So what do you think that makes me if I defeat the strongest warrior in Nihon?" he mused. Kurogane chuckled.

"Like you're going to live long enough to find out." he replied, charging at the man again. Fai watched in amazement as Kurogane fought on par with Seishiro, a man so strong he had defeated Fai with only a few short flips and lashes. Seeing the two of them fight now was incredible, but what scared Fai was that Seishiro…was holding back.

"What's going on in here!?"

Kyle appeared on the threshold, throwing open the sliding door violently. Fai flinched. Kurogane and Seishiro both stalled their fight. By this time, both had sustained some minor scrapes and cuts but Kurogane's stamina was betraying him as his chest rose and fell with each heavy breath and Seishiro was barely breaking a sweat. Kyle eyed the two of them angrily.

"You two! Fighting is not allowed in this establishment. Please leave!" he shouted. His voice shaking slightly as he noticed the two sharp blades the men wielded. He swallowed when Seishiro made eye contact with him, his expression unreadable.

"Very well then. We wouldn't want to disturb your business after all." Seishiro agreed, nodding to Kyle who sighed in relief.

"Hold it." Kurogane said sternly. He raised his sword to Seishiro's chest, resting the blade on the soft cloth of the man's long robes.

"We're not going anywhere. We started this here and we're going to finish this here." Kurogane stated. The warrior made a motion with his left hand, drawing it over the blunt end of his katana.

"And no matter what. I will bring Fai with me!" he declared. The blonde blushed. Kyle glanced angrily at Fai.

"Fai!?" he shouted, surprised. Kurogane didn't hear him.

"Hama Ryu-ou-Jin!" he shouted, drawing his blade down on Seishiro. The man swerved to the side of Kurogane's blow, the tip of his long robes just barely caressing the edge of Kurogane's sword. The young warrior glared as he saw Seishiro jump effortlessly to safety. The result of Kurogane's technique left the floor boards damaged beyond repair and even part of the windows several feet behind the spot where Seishiro once stood.

If Kyle had been paying attention to the damage Kurogane had caused, the financial manager would have fainted and saved Fai the trouble from the scolding he was getting.

"They're fighting over you!?" he shouted. Fai took a shaky step back as the bespectacled manager advanced on him.

"So this is YOUR fault!? Do you know how much business we could lose if anyone thought that we allowed fights here! You useless slut!" the man shouted, slapping Fai hard across the face. The sound echoed across the room. Kurogane's eyes widened. He glanced at Fai worriedly. He was about to charge at Kyle when Seishiro appeared in his peripheral vision.

"Wrong way warrior!" he announced as he sliced his long knife down Kurogane's shoulder. Kurogane stumbled as his own blood blinded him for a moment. The intensity of the blow pushed him backwards. Seishiro grinned.

"I'm right here Mr. Ninja. It was you that reminded me that this battle was between the two of us and no one else wasn't it?" he reminded. Kurogane cursed, feeling Fai's worried gaze at his back.

"Don't ignore me!" Kyle shouted to Fai. Kurogane flinched when he heard another slap resound through the room. Kurogane turned around, ready to slice up Kyle quickly before he returned to Seishiro.

"Ah, ah ,ah Mr. Warrior. Wrong move." the benign bastard admonished. Before Kurogane could take a step toward Kyle, Seishiro had approached him from behind, his knife at Kurogane's throat. If Kurogane hadn't sensed this and brought his blade up quickly to defend himself, that grinning asshole surely would have had him cornered.

"What did I just say? Your battle is with me. I understand how you feel. It displeases me also to see another touch my beloved Fai in such a way, but what can we do until this battle is over? To get to Fai one of us has to die, so I suggest we finish this as soon as possible. I'm getting irritable." Seishiro said. Kurogane's eyes flared.

"Beloved!? What the hell does that even mean to you!? You give him nothing but bruises and scars!" Kurogane bellowed, deflecting Seishiro's blade and thrusting his own at the man's throat. The man smiled.

"I see you really have lain with him. Disappointing. I would have liked to pretend that you couldn't go through with it through sheer awkwardness. You were a virgin were you not when you met Fai?" Seishiro baited. Despite himself, Kurogane blushed. He cursed as his slight embarrassment made his strikes sloppier.

"I see that I'm not too far from the truth. But who are you to question my love? When I met Fai as he was traveling through China, I knew I had to have him. No one else could possibly cherish someone that beautiful. He never would have made it through the countryside. There are so many men out there that do nothing but prey on beautiful angels like him without mercy. So you see, I saved him. He surely would have had his spirits broken by others had I not come around." the man spoke. Kurogane found himself growing angrier and angrier with every word.

He could tell what the bastard was doing. He was trying to get into Kurogane's mind, distract him, enrage him so that he couldn't concentrate properly. He cursed to himself as he realized that even though he knew this…it was still working.

"Shut up! I don't see how you're any different!" he shouted. Crossing blades with the bespectacled man at each word.

"How mean. I'll have you know I treasure Fai more than anyone in the world."

"Then why did you sell him off to a place like this!?" Kurogane shouted, his strikes becoming increasingly more powerful as his temper rose.

"But of course, here I could see him as often as I wanted. Also he would never have time to fall in love with anyone else…at least that's what I thought."

Kurogane gritted his teeth. He was done. He was sick and tired of hearing this bastard talk anymore. With each swing of his sword, he came closer and closer to cutting Seishiro. His resolve was set. This bastard was going to die by his hand without a doubt. Any sort of distraction Seishiro threw at him would only make his strikes more powerful. Kurogane no longer grinned with bloodlust as he fought. He fought with power and determination.

"You think wounding the one you care for is love! Screw that twisted logic! You're not supposed to hurt them, you're supposed to protect them!" Kurogane shouted.

And there it was.

Everything made sense to him now. The reason why he wanted to rescue Fai, the reason why he cared so much about how Seishiro spoke of him. Why he was so passionate when it came to that blonde.

He wanted to rescue Fai, save him…

Protect him.

Protect.

A concept that was lost to him for a long time.

Tomoyo had been telling him for years that he was losing his strive to protect. With which he'd always reply "Who do you think it is I'm killing all these assassins for!"

He realized now how much he must have hurt Tomoyo when he said that to her, as if he was blaming her for his misdemeanors. His protection of Tomoyo was merely an excuse now. He killed for his own satisfaction, not for her life. He understood now. He understood what her complaints had been about all this time.

And now he understood how he could reclaim those ideals he forgot about so long ago. He wanted to protect Fai, because to him, Fai was someone worth protecting. His strength was not his alone, it belonged to Fai as well. Kurogane smiled as his blade made contact with Seishiro's robes, then his glasses. Either the bastard was getting sloppier, or Kurogane was getting quicker. In a split second he saw an opening. He lunged forward with surprising speed, even Seishiro faltered for a moment. Kurogane grinned.

This was the end for him.

"DON'T!" Fai shouted. The air itself stilled, as Kurogane froze…his blade flush against Seishiro's neck. The slightest forward movement and the bastard's white skin will be stained red. Seishiro smirked.

"What's the matter swordsman? Aren't you going to kill me?" he teased. Kurogane ground his teeth irritably.

"What gives idiot!?" Kurogane managed to call in Fai's direction. The battered blonde fought weakly against Kyle's restraint as he tried to get closer to Kurogane.

"Don't kill him Kuro-sama. You don't need his blood on your hands." Fai pleaded. Kurogane tightened his grip on his sword.

"My hands are already tainted Fai. I've killed many men guarding the princess. This guy's blood won't even be enough to stain the underside of my nails." The tan boy replied. He had to protect Fai. He knew that now. And his first step in that direction was eliminating the largest threat to him…Seishiro. Kurogane inched his feet closer.

"No Don't! Kurogane!" Kurogane halted at the sound of his full name. He turned to Fai, shocked. Fai was able to free his wrists from Kyle's grip as he made his way to Kurogane. In Kyle's attempt to grab hold of him again, he fell forward and snatched the hem of Fai's kimono, effectively ripping the material. Fai ignored this and ran towards Kurogane. With wide blue eyes, Fai tried to reason with those determined, red irises.

"Please…don't." he begged. Kurogane stared at him incredulous. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all he'd been though! How could he spare this man so easily? Kurogane was beginning to understand Tomoyo's complaints about unjustified murder…but this man was different! Kurogane looked away from Fai and cast a deadly glare towards Seishiro.

"With what he's done to you, are you actually saying that you want it this way!? He isn't just some innocent bystander loitering around in the street! This slime deserves everything I'm going to give him! You don't expect me to let him get away do you!? I'm serious…!"

"So am I," Kurogane paused. Fai placed his hands gently over Kurogane's clenched fists. "If you really feel that way, then wouldn't he be worth less than the effort it takes to end his life?" he reasoned. Kurogane hesitated. Glancing back at Seishiro one last time, he removed the cool steel from his neck. Kurogane didn't even grace Seishiro with any spoken word as he turned his back to him and began hauling Fai towards the door.

His shoulder ached a bit from the wound Seishiro gave him but he was able to walk away with dignity.

"Not so fast!" Kyle shouted as he threw open one of the other sliding doors. Kurogane raised his eyebrow, he hadn't realized the asshole had even left the room. Behind him were a number of men dressed in city guard garb. The City Guard were mostly involved settling domestic disputes and arresting thieves in the marketplace.

Kurogane scoffed. He didn't know who any of these guys were. If it was the Royal Guard he could avoid confrontation simply by stating his name…but this was the City Guard. The bastards wouldn't believe him even if he told them who he was. He growled.

As much as he hated to admit it…he had to run. He could easily take on all of these guys and leave nothing but corpses in his wake if he really wanted to, but Fai was too much of a cheap shot for them to go after, and his safety came first.

"Damn it!" Kurogane cursed. He took Fai's hand and ran down a hallway. The blonde struggled to keep up but the torn off hem of his kimono made movement a bit easier and so he just barely managed not to trip over himself as Kurogane dragged him along.

At the end of the hallway another group of guards blocked the only other possible exit. Kurogane cursed. Looks like he might have to fight these guys off after all. Suddenly, as Kurogane was about to unsheathe his sword, all the guards at the end of the hallway stiffened before falling forward unconscious. Kurogane quirked his eyebrow.

Behind their limp bodies stood that brown haired chore boy from before, holding the handle of a broom above his head. Kurogane recognized him from earlier visits but his name was...

"S-Syaoran-kun!" Fai stammered in surprise, seeing the boy at the end of the hall. Syaoran made no indication of a response. He only nodded his head to the left and ran down the hallway. Kurogane hastily ran after him and made a left turn, Fai in tow. There was no time to doubt the kid in his intentions or consider that he might be leading them into a trap. All that mattered was getting Fai to safety.

"Over here!' Syaoran shouted. Kurogane raised his eyebrows. It was a dead end. Shit! He _was_ leading them into a trap! Syaoran kneeled down and felt the side of the wall for a minute. Suddenly he pried up a few loose boards and discarded them. Red light from the lanterns outside shone through the opening. Kurogane stopped, staring at the kid.

"Through here, hurry!" Syaoran said hastily, hearing the guards making their way down the adjacent hallway. Fai looked at Kurogane oddly as he hesitated.

"Kuro-tan?" he asked. With a swift movement, Kurogane grabbed Fai's arm and tossed him a bit roughly through the break in the boards. Before he followed suit, he took the kid's arm and dragged him through the hole as well. Reaching back through the hole, Kurogane situated the board back into place to stall the guards a bit. He turned back to Fai and the kid, who's brown eyes were wide with a mix of awe and horror. Fai smiled.

"Syaoran-kun's coming with us!?" Fai exclaimed. Syaoran stared up at Kurogane.

"Why?" he asked breathlessly.

"You helped us," Kurogane stated plainly "They'll know you helped us. You really think you can go back after that? That bitch owner and manager will kill you." the warrior stated. Syaoran frowned.

"But, what can I do now? That's the only job I had." he said, clearly troubled. Kurogane sighed. This kid was young, too young to have been working in a place like that. It was a wonder how he even survived under those conditions. Fai smiled warmly at Kurogane, seeming to convey the same thoughts that he had. Kurogane placed his hand reassuringly on Syaoran's head.

"If you're so determined to clean for the rest of your life then just do it somewhere where you won't be killed. We don't use corporal punishment at the castle." he said. Syaoran's eyes widened. He stared at Kurogane.

"Kurogane-sama?" he breathed, voice thick with admiration. Kurogane smirked. Kurogane-sama? He liked the sound of that. None of that Tomoyo-hime's ninja or Mr. Warrior shit. Maybe he won't live to regret saving the kid after all.

"Where the hell did they go!" shouted one of the guards. All three spun on their heels, the muffled voices of the guards coming through the boards behind them. Kurogane cursed. It wouldn't be long before they had the idea to break through the wall completely.

"Hold on!" Kurogane hissed, dragging Syaoran onto his back and picking up Fai in his arms. It was more weight than he was used to carrying, plus an injury to boot, so he couldn't jump as high or as fast as would have liked, but he found it manageable to jump from the building to a nearby tree to land on the roof. From there it was just a short sprint through the town and forest to the castle.

As he ran, the voices of the city and the brightness of the Red Light District faded away. Darkness enveloped them, the only illumination being the pale spotlight from the moon. Along with the darkness came a cool breeze, the peaceful rustle of the trees as the wind disturbed the boughs…and the warmth coming from the body he held so closely to him.

Fai smiled as he closed his eyes, exhaustion settling in. He rested his head on Kurogane's chest, feeling safe within his arms and so completely…free.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 is complete! I hope I didn't disappoint ^^' I think I may have had the characters a LIIIITLE OOC at some points but I don't think it's anything tragic. If you disagree then feel free to review this chapter to let me know ;D**

**The third chapter is still in progress so it might take a bit longer. I should have it up before the end of the week though so keep checking back! I am determined to stay alive on this Fall and Winter! I shall not go into hibernation again!**

**...hopefully ^^'**

**Review and I surely won't XD**


	3. To Protect

**I. am. SOSORRYIAMSOLATE! I know I said I'd update within a week...well...school started and that obviously never happened...**

**Anyway. I have a new chapter for you all! It's not the end, but I'm still working on it. This time I won't guarantee a date just in case, but I'm on it! I hope to finish it soon so please continue to watch out for it! Now enjoy and let me know what you think! ^^**

* * *

"Stop moving you fool!"

"Quit nagging hag!"

"Quit complaining brat!"

"What'd you call me!?"

Kurogane grimaced when one of the palace nurses tugged sharply on the bandage covering his left shoulder. He glared at the woman, receiving a satisfying shudder of fear from her. Souma glared at Kurogane for upsetting the staff addressing his wounds.

After Kurogane had made it safely to the roof of Shirasaki castle, he all but collapsed on the spot. The blood loss and weight of carrying two bodies across an unconventional path with a gaping wound still fresh in his shoulder, finally took it's toll on him. The wound had even opened up further as he bounded from branch to branch. Terrified at the possible damage, Fai called out for someone to help Kurogane, not considering that whoever came might hold him and Syaoran responsible for Kurogane's state.

Souma was the first to arrive on the scene. She eyed Fai and Syaoran with suspicion and, as expected, held them in in confinement until Kurogane re-awakened. When Kurogane came-to, he was in the infirmary, being treated for his wounds all the while Souma scolding him for getting himself wounded so easily. After an hour of sitting still, Kurogane became restless, which earned him an even longer reprimand.

Kurogane sighed harshly. At the pace this nurse was going, all his wounds would have healed over before she finished dressing them! He never got to see Fai after he came to. He didn't get the chance to make sure that he was alright. His eyes then dawned with realization. Fai had been hurt as well. Kyle was beating him all the while Kurogane fought Seishiro. Kurogane cursed under his breath, more irritated with himself than Kyle. He should have been there to stop that bastard. He should have protected Fai better…he should have protected Fai the way he wasn't able to his parents.

Souma's face softened with worry. Kurogane looked just as irritable as he always did, but the look in his eyes was far off…distraught and troubled. If there was anyone in Shirasaki castle that could read Kurogane to any extent, it was Tomoyo; his master, and Souma; the one who worked one on one with him for years, continuing his training in the way of the sword and ninjutsu. Souma smiled softly and set her hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"He's fine you know." she stated. Kurogane looked up to her. The look in her eyes was gentle and reassuring.

"My men escorted him and the other one into the confinement quarters but were released at Tomoyo-hime's request. She invited him to tea in the courtyard while your wounds were being dressed." she explained. Kurogane frowned. Blushing slightly he looked away from her.

"I didn't ask how he was doing so don't worry about it." Kurogane said crassly, refusing to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was able to calm some of his worries. Souma chuckled.

"Still so stubborn." she mused. Kurogane glared.

"What was that hag?" he smirked.

"Brat." she frowned.

With a quick jerk to tie the bandage into a knot, to which Kurogane cringed, the nurse patted him on the other shoulder and pronounced him free to go. Eagerly, Kurogane jumped down from the table and quickly made his way out the door. His balance was slightly off kilter due to blood loss, but a wound this slight wasn't anything he could allow himself any more rest over.

Souma smiled as he stared at the door he slammed it shut behind him. Ever since he had come to Shirasaki Castle and taken him on as her apprentice to the royal guard, she noticed a change in herself. She was no longer as shy and hesitant when it came to normal conversation. Quite the opposite frankly, she seemed to dominate the conversations she engaged in and was very outspoken when it came to Kurogane. The boy just…drew out another side of her.

Though she was not privy to all of the information shared between Tomoyo and Amaterasu, she could usually make inferences about what was being kept from her so she wasn't left completely in the dark about important matters. Tomoyo's request for a tea session with the strangers Fai and Syaoran seemed odd to Souma at first. She slowly began to understand the relationship the blonde had with Kurogane when she accompanied the three of them to the courtyard and overheard some of the conversation between the three of them. The brunette boy didn't say much, too humble to dare address the princess with anything but formal prose. The blonde seemed the same at first but became quite talkative and comfortable with casual conversation. She had to stop herself from advising against the princess's wishes when she asked him to address her as Tomoyo-chan.

It seemed that Tomoyo had high hopes for Kurogane for something. She was well aware of the boy's ruthlessness and cruelty towards his opponents and she agreed that if Kurogane could learn a little compassion, perhaps he wouldn't adopt such a monstrous personality in battle. His duty was to protect the princess and castle, not murder as many men as he could pierce his blade into. On more than one occasion he would be in pursuit of a band of retreating assassins, leaving Souma and her division to deal with the few that hid in the shadows, waiting for a chance to sneak into the castle.

She sighed at the memory. He never even showed mercy to the common thieves that attempted to steal priceless palace trinkets.

Perhaps that was why this Fai character was so important.

It was odd for her to see Kurogane dawn such a concerned expression. She was almost sure the lack of light was playing tricks on her. If Kurogane can learn just a little compassion, perhaps he can remember the most important thing about his job as a swordsman…the value that defined his career from the start.

Protect those important to you.

* * *

Tomoyo placed her tea cup gently on the table. She smiled softly, warmly, as she set it down. Fai did the same after he had taken a sip of his own tea. Tomoyo looked at him, politely but also…hopefully.

The two said nothing for a while as they sipped their tea at different intervals underneath the largest cherry blossom tree in the palace, the largest cherry blossom tree in all of Nihon.

Though they said nothing, Fai was able to smile a bit as well, perfectly comfortable in the silence under the boughs of the large tree. He had to admit that when he saw Tomoyo approach he and Syaoran in the confinement cell, he had a mixture of emotions course through him. He felt respect for the Princess of Nihon, the Tsukuyomi that guarded and protected the lands with her dream seeing visions and priestly prayers. He was nervous as to what she was there for and what she was planning on doing with he and Syaoran…but only slightly. The strongest emotion he felt was the simplest and easiest to define… jealousy.

Here stood the one that Kurogane had pledged lifelong faithfulness to. Though Fai was able to remind himself that Kurogane had most likely not pledged the same kind of faithfulness to her as he had shown Fai…but the sentiment was still there. Tomoyo owned a part of Kurogane that was untouched by him. As selfish as thoughts like that were, Fai couldn't help the heaviness he felt in his chest as she approached.

He smiled to her and spoke humbly as she introduced herself. She smiled brightly, though the tone in her voice as she spoke led on to something more. Fai paid sole attention to her, curious. She sent Syaoran to rest for a bit in one of the guest chambers. She also asked for the servants to set up tea settings in the courtyard. Fai raised his eyebrow at her. Tomoyo turned to him and smiled softly.

"There is something I must discuss with you. Would you accompany me to the courtyard after you've had your injuries attended to?" she asked, noticing the edge of some bruises on his neck and arms. Smiling wide in response, Fai nodded.

"Of course Tomoyo-chan, but you don't need to do anything about my injuries. They're minor." he said informally, addressing her as she had told him to. The two made their way to the courtyard slowly, allowing the servants time to set the small table and prepare the tea. Once there, Tomoyo ushered off Souma and the rest of the royal guards, insisting that she was in no harm here. Tomoyo took her seat first.

"Are you sure you don't want any of your injuries treated before joining me for tea?" Tomoyo asked, eyeing one darkening bruise on the exposed flesh of Fai's arm. The blonde looked to her and smiled softly.

"I'm sure," he replied "It's nothing I can't handle." he assured. Tomoyo smiled warmly at him.

"I'll have you know that Kurogane won't be pleased when he finds out." she mused. Fai blushed slightly but smiled in response.

"I suppose. Perhaps you can coax him into not scolding me?" Fai joked. Tomoyo chuckled.

"Despite our public relationship as master and warrior, he hardly listens to a word I tell him." she said. Fai nodded, his smile fading briefly. There was a question resting on his lips, waiting to be asked.

"What about your private relationship?" he blurted out. Fai averted his eyes, mentally scolding himself for letting his jealousy get the better of him.

"I-I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I didn't meant to-"

"That's quite alright Fai-kun. I know why you ask." Tomoyo replied, smiling comfortingly. Fai paused before he slowly relaxed. He waited for her response. Looking up at the dark sky, Tomoyo's gaze turned distant. The courtyard was mildly lit with lanterns in all corners and borders of the area. Fai almost forgot that it was evening.

"It's been nearly 5 years since that time, when Kurogane and I first met. My sister, Souma and I had found him among the devastated ruins of his province mad with rage and bloodlust. It seemed no one else had survived the attack his province suffered from the onii of the time. When he finally calmed down, we took him in at the castle. Not long after he joined the royal guard." Tomoyo paused in her story.

Fai listened intently, though he did feel slightly uncomfortable. Tomoyo was sharing bits of Kurogane's past that Kurogane himself had never revealed. Despite his discomfort at the intrusion on Kurogane's past, Fai urged her on.

"And?" he asked. Tomoyo looked across the low table to him and smiled reassuringly.

"And from then on, Kurogane grew to become like an elder brother to me, and I a sister to him. Though I doubt you could convince him to admit to seeing me so highly." she added. Fai relaxed, a content smile spreading across his face.

"I'm glad." he replied, picking up his tea and taking a sip. Tomoyo slowly sipped her own tea.

"I am as well. I've never seen Kurogane quite this happy after all these years." she replied. Fai chuckled and quirked his eyebrow.

"Happy?" he asked, remembering Kurogane's consistent gruff and irritable persona. Tomoyo laughed as well. She smiled wide at the blonde across from her.

"While it's true that Kurogane is not the type to laugh, let alone smile," Fai chuckled at this, "I can say that Kurogane is the focused and determined type. He never loses sight of himself and walks down a one-way path to strength, with nothing to hinder or distract him…that was until the evening he met you."

Fai flushed. He refused to meet her eyes, or to reveal the small smile on his lips. Sipping a bit of her tea, Tomoyo held her cup close to her before she carried on.

"Ever since the night he came back several weeks ago, he has been much more distracted and unfocused. Though he never heeded my commands much, recently he hasn't seemed to hear my voice at times. There was a thought on his mind that demanded his attention more than I did. I frequently wanted to know what it was…and now I see that I've met WHO it was." she added slyly. Fai flushed deeper, the smile on his lips spreading too wide for him to hide. He covered his mouth with his hand and looked up to her. She smiled back at him amusedly. Fai looked away and chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be happy that I had distracted Kuro-sama from his duties." he said. Tomoyo shook her head.

"That's not true. Fai-san, as a dreamseer, I've seen the future of many, as well as their pasts and present. The future I saw for Kurogane…was always dark and bleak. I only started seeing a brighter future after he met you." she said. Tomoyo reached out and grasped Fai's hand. Surprised, Fai looked over to her. Her eyes shone with great sincerity.

"Thank you." she said. It was then that Fai understood. Her words were not that of a princess's worry for her guard, but of a sister who honestly wished for the happiness of her elder brother. Fai placed his hand over hers. She was acting as if he had saved Kurogane from something. Through his eyes it was exactly the opposite.

"I appreciate that Tomoyo-chan but it's I who should be saying that to Kuro-sama."

They sat there in silence for a moment. The light breeze disturbing the petals of the large Sakura tree they sat under. A few of the petals landed in each cup of tea.

"Oi! Where the hell have you been!?" a loud demanding voice interrupted. Tomoyo smiled in amusement, Fai as well. Kurogane made his way over to the Sakura tree where Fai and Tomoyo sat peacefully, ignoring the brute interrupting the silence.

"What's going on?" he demanded of Tomoyo. The young girl merely looked up to him and smiled.

"I've asked Fai-kun to join me for tea. It's a beautiful night wouldn't you agree?" she said in a teasing voice. Kurogane's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What about the kid?" he asked, turning to Fai.

"Syaoran-kun is resting. He's fine." Fai assured. Kurogane seemed to relax. Turning back to Tomoyo he fixated a wary gaze on her.

"What's going on?" he asked again. Tomoyo sighed, teasing atmosphere gone.

"I can never fool you can I?" she admitted. Kurogane said nothing. He simply waited for an answer.

"There was something I needed to discuss with Fai-kun tonight. That's a-."

"You two just met. What could you have to talk about already?" the warrior interrupted. Tomoyo smiled at his perception and slowly sipped the last of her tea.

"Matters that should not be revealed by me." she stated, eyeing Fai meaningfully. Kurogane noticed this and turned to the blonde. He was about to question him when he saw a flash of dark blue appear on the blonde's arm as his kimono sleeve slid down. His face contorted into concern.

"O-Oi! Why didn't you get your injuries treated?" Kurogane demanded. Tomoyo laughed and turned to Fai.

"Didn't I tell you he wouldn't be pleased?" she grinned excitedly, ignoring Kurogane.

"You're right Tomoyo! You do know Kuro-tan." Fai responded, waving his hand. Kurogane gritted his teeth and blushed.

"Well I see you two are getting along." he grumbled, glaring at Tomoyo who merely smiled innocently. Fai grasped the hand hanging at Kurogane's side, drawing the attention to him.

"I'm fine Kuro-sama. Really, the bruises will heal. You don't have to worry." he assured. Kurogane scoffed as he allowed the blonde to hold his hand briefly.

"I wasn't worried." he said stubbornly. Fai chuckled. Kurogane eyed him once more.

"But you need to change clothes and clean up for tonight when you're introduced to Amaterasu-sama." he explained. Fai released his hand and looked at him oddly.

"I'm meeting Amaterasu-sama tonight?" he questioned, considering that it was already quite late. Kurogane turned abruptly to Tomoyo.

"You didn't tell him!?" he nearly shouted. Tomoyo glanced at him calmly.

"I was getting to it but there were more pressing matters I preferred to address first. We were also interrupted remember?" she replied slyly. Kurogane huffed.

"Why does Amataerasu-sama want to see me so late?" Fai questioned. Kurogane growled under his breath. Somehow Fai had the feeling that he wasn't growling at him. Tomoyo smiled apologetically at Fai.

"Unfortunately my Nee-sama is not one to relax. If there's someone whom she does not know in the castle, she requires as immediate an audience with them as she can demand." Tomoyo explained.

"The hell with that! She just wants to make trouble for the rest of us!" Kurogane exclaimed. Tomoyo cast a dangerous smile to Kurogane.

"Beware your tongue Kurogane. That's my Nee-sama you speak ill of." she retorted. Kurogane scoffed. Frowning, Tomoyo feigned a teary voice.

"It's so hard to find well-mannered ninja these days. And of all of them, I'm stuck with the biggest brute out there." she wept to Fai. Fai put his hand over hers and looked at her sympathetically.

"You really have it tough Tomoyo-chan." he consoled.

"Will you two knock it off!?" Kurogane shouted, slightly embarrassed.

After teasing Kurogane for a good while. Tomoyo ordered some servants to fetch the kimono Tomoyo prepared for Fai to wear before Amaterasu-sama. Fai wondered for a moment how she knew he was coming and what size to make the kimono.

"I suppose there's very little that the Princess Miko of Nihon can't see." Fai mused as he walked with Kurogane back to the warrior's quarters.

"Yeah." Kurogane agreed, all too familiar with Tomoyo's dream seeing abilities and the advantage that gave her over him most of the time. He shook away the thought, too many annoying memories coming to mind.

As he and Fai walked, Kurogane became suddenly aware of Fai's presence inching closer towards Kurogane. When their elbows touched, Kurogane couldn't help but cough out of embarrassment. Fai seemed to misread it and stepped away. Clenching his jaw, Kurogane's hand shout out and held Fai's close as they walked. The sudden movement surprised the blonde. Fai couldn't see his face very well but he could see the tips of Kurogane's ears darken. He smiled.

Once in the privacy of Kurogane's quarters, Kurogane slammed the shoji door shut and pulled Fai close to him. He tilted the blonde's face upward to land a kiss on his lips. Fai eagerly returned the kiss, longing to be together with Kurogane since his last visit to the Red Light District.

Fai allowed Kurogane's hand to wind around his waist, while the other cupped the blonde's pale cheek. Fai rested his hands on Kurogane's chest, grasping the dark clothing tightly.

Kurogane pulled away, breathing heavily. Fai was panting slightly as well.

"Are you injured?" he asked, remembering the beating he received from Kyle while he was busy brawling with Seishiro. Fai hesitated.

"It's only a few bruises Kuro-tan. Nothing to worry about." Fai assured. Kurogane sighed harshly and shook his head.

"No. I should have protected you better." he said, bitterness aimed at himself. Fai shook his head.

"There's nothing you could have done." the smaller man argued.

"Still.."

"I can take care of myself Kuro-tan." Fai said firmly, smiling comfortingly at Kurogane.

"I'll be fine." he said. Kurogane huffed. After a moment he nodded.

"Alright. Then at least sit still while I wrap them so they won't get any worse." Kurogane said, trying to sound terse. Fai smiled at the warrior's protective tone. Kurogane motioned for Fai to sit down on his futon while he searched for the spare gauze he kept around for himself.

A knock came at the shoji door as Kurogane was searching for the gauze. Calling out for the person to enter, one of the servants of the castle humbly opened the door and continued to present Fai with the kimono that Tomoyo had prepared for him. With a low bow the servant quietly departed.

Fai awed at the material. The fabric was made of soft silk, smooth to the touch and wispy as it flowed through his fingers. The sky blue outer layer shone in the faint moonlight shining through Kurogane's window, accented by a dark blue interior layer. The obi was thick and the same shade of dark blue as the interior layer. On top of the folded pile, was a long, thin, white rope that was to tie around the obi.

Fai smiled at the ensemble. Only Tomoyo could display such craftsmanship and keen eye for color. As much as the tailoring profession was usually viewed as a lowly artisan craft, Tomoyo-hime was all but secretive with her love for sewing fine kimonos for anyone who inquired about her side passion.

"Roll up your sleeves." Kurogane suddenly said, distracting Fai from his trance. Hesitantly, Fai rolled up one of the sleeves of his kimono. Kurogane paused when he saw a hint of bruising just above the edge of Fai's rolled up sleeve. Irritably, Kurogane narrowed his eyes.

"Take off the left side." he said. Sighing a bit, Fai did as he was told and removed his arm from the left sleeve of the kimono. Kurogane shook his head at the damage. There were very few bruises, but one or two angry welts had formed on Fai's upper arm and side where Kyle had hit him. There was also a minor cut along his shoulder from where Kyle had thrown him onto the tatami mat. Fai suddenly felt exposed.

"I told you Kuro-tan…it's not that bad." he tried to assure. Kurogane furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"The hell it isn't." he cursed. Fai stiffened apprehensively, preparing himself for some sort of scolding from his newfound lover. Surprisingly, Kurogane thumped him on the head, not hard enough to injure, but hard enough to leave an impression.

"Never lie about injuries. Got that?" Kurogane admonished, knowing that there was little he could do about Kyle's actions now. Fai smiled, rubbing the spot where Kurogane thumped him.

"That's a little hypocritical Kuro-run. You scold me about injuries as you hit me?" he teased. Kurogane narrowed his eyes.

"It's Kurogane." he muttered, beginning to unravel the gauze. Fai smiled warmly at the weak, but typical response from him.

"Be careful Kuro-tan. You'll spoil me." he joked. The two sat in silence while Kurogane tenderly wrapped the white bandage around Fai's sensitive skin. Fai wanted to tease the warrior about how gentle he was being but held his tongue. He took satisfaction in the comfortable silence and the warmth of Kurogane's body so close to his own.

Kurogane ended up bandaging Fai's left forearm, left shoulder and right upper arm. Kurogane didn't have enough gauze to wrap the dark welt on Fai's side. The blonde insisted that it was fine that way as Kurogane finished bandaging his right side. When Kurogane finished the roll of gauze, Fai placed his hand on his face, guiding him up into a kiss.

Kurogane welcomed the kiss and returned it, leaning forward. Fai's body began to heat up as he caressed the warriors shoulders and brought him closer, feeling the heat of Kurogane's body against his. Fai's heart began to pick up. He moved to deepen the kiss when Kurogane pulled away.

"Later," he said breathlessly. "You're supposed to meet Amaterasu-sama tonight. Wait until after then." he said, blushing.

Fai was surprised, but he smiled nonetheless. Definitely, most definitely, he was falling in love with Kurogane. The man surprised him so much. Unlike all his other clients, Kurogane didn't care just about the sex…he cared about him. As much as Fai wanted to be with Kurogane then. He could wait.

For him.

He could wait.

* * *

**Aaaaaand with that I bid you adieu ^^ I gave you all SOME KuroFai fluff to tide you over until the good stuff happens ;) As always, I'm sure this fic is ridden with mistakes and errors that I overlooked so feel free to point them out to me ^^;**

**Happy New Year my lovely readers! And thank you for following me this whole time!**


	4. Welcoming

**I'm taking too long with these updates...Please don't forget about me! I've finally been able to find the time to write these next parts for you all ^^' I can only hope to be able to finish this story in the next few days before ALL my free time is sucked away by the institution we call college -_-'**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Stop squirming idiot!"

"But it's too tight!"

"It'll loosen after you walk around, but until then stand still!"

Tomoyo chuckled as she stood outside the door to Kurogane's room. She was surprised at how much this newcomer, Fai, was able to distract her concentrated and resolute warrior from being able to detect her presence. He was getting much better at being able to tell where she was at any given time, just from his instincts alone.

Admittedly though, his skills weren't perfect.

"Kurogane. Fai-san. Are you both presentable?" Tomoyo called out. Silence followed her words. The princess frowned. Stepping closer to the door, she pressed her ear against the paper. She flinched when the shoji door suddenly whipped open, nearly scraping her ear in the process. Fai was the first to greet her.

"Good evening Tomoyo-chan." he said. Tomoyo smiled at him.

"Good evening to you Fai-san." she replied. Once she caught sight of the light blue kimono she crafted for him, her eyes shone.

"Fai-san that furisode looks lovely on you!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly. Fai grinned as he swung the long, draping sleeves around and modeled the kimono for the young princess.

"I thought so too! You did an excellent job Tomoyo-chan! Kuro-grump doesn't seem to like it though." Fai muttered the last part.

"And for good reason too!" Kurogane shouted, red faced and jaw tight. He glared at Tomoyo.

"You…"he seethed. Tomoyo smiled innocently at him. Fai raised his eyebrow at the two of them.

"Eh…is something wrong?" he asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Not at all Fai-san. Kurogane here just doesn't appreciate fine craftsmanship!" she sighed dramatically. Fai sighed along with her.

"That's not the issue here! HE doesn't know what THAT is! So…"

"So why don't you explain it to him later Kurogane. For now, you both need to report to the Empress's throne room." Tomoyo interrupted, earning her a low growl from Kurogane and confused look from Fai. Kurogane blushed at having to explain to Fai later that a man wearing a furisode meant that he was a warrior's lover and no others. If he were seen in public with Kurogane wearing that thing, the entire castle would know of their relationship by sunrise.

Sighing harshly, Kurogane followed close behind his master and lover. He too had dressed himself for the meeting. His formal uniform wasn't much different than his work uniform but the fabric was more restrictive. Comfort was exchanged for elegance.

The three of them made their way to the throne room, eventually running into Syaoran who was also provided with a formal kimono and ordered to meet them at the entrance to the room. Once at the large door, Tomoyo turned to the newcomers and smiled.

"I've already informed my sister of who you two are and why you're both here but you will be required to introduce yourselves. Remember to bow low, very low, when you do. Say your full name and remember to just be polite." she informed. While Saran's eyes widened and shook with the effort to remember exactly what was expected of him, Fai nodded nonchalantly. With a quick farewell, Tomoyo bid them all goodnight and shuffled off to her chambers.

Kurogane stood behind Fai. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blonde fidgeting. The warrior rolled his eyes. The idiot was trying to adjust his obi.

"Stop that! You're going to undo it!" Kurogane hissed at him.

"But it's uncomfortable Kuro-tan!" Fai whispered back. Kurogane growled in annoyance.

"You're not going to wear it for much longer anyway so deal with it!" the taller responded. Fai leered at the young warrior, a suggestive smile on his lips.

"Oh? Are you going to make sure of that?" he teased. Kurogane blushed slightly.

"Shut up idiot." he muttered. Fai chuckled lightly.

The doors soon slid open at Amaterasu-samba's command. Kurogane stepped in and stood to the right of the door, taking his post. Fai and Syaoran walked forward part of the way before they stopped. Looking over to the boy next to him, Fai was surprised to see that despite his display of nervousness earlier that evening at meeting Amaterasu-sama; his eyes now were hard-set and determined. Fai smiled, admiring the boy for his courage.

"Step forward and state your names." Amaterasu demanded. Kurogane could tell from the tone of her voice that she was in a bad mood at being up so late. With a little hesitation, Syaoran stepped forward first and knelt down before the Empress. He bowed low to her as he stated his name.

"My name is Syaoran Li. I am honored to meet you Your Highness." the boy proclaimed, loud and clear. Amaterasu nodded, waving the fan she had in her hands in front of her face.

"Where are you from Syaoran Li?"

"I-I am a peasant previously housed in a building in the city surrounding Shirasaki Castle." Syaoran stuttered. Amaterasu raised her eyebrow.

"Where in the city?" she asked tone imperious. Syaoran hesitated.

"An…unnamed brothel in the Red Light District." he replied.

"A Brothel?" Amaterasu replied, surprised. She glanced over at Kurogane curiously. The annoyed teen did what he could to avoid eye contact with her. When he accidentally did, he glared out of embarrassment. Smiling behind her fan, she turned her attention back to Syaoran.

"What are your intentions here Syaoran Li?" she asked. Syaoran paused, unsure of her meaning.

"M-My intentions?"

"Yes. Your intentions. What will you do from here on out and what will it have to to with Shirasaki castle?" After a moment, Syaoran took a deep breath. Wit his next statement, his voice rang through the hall, loud and clear.

"I have no home to return to, and I am in no position to be making requests from her Highness, but if you'll have me I would like to serve in Shirasaki Castle in any way that I can." he proclaimed. Kurogane smirked. This kid was straightforward, humble and had a sense of responsibility. He definitely didn't see a downside to having the kid around. Amaterasu paused before she answered.

"You seem to be a strong boy. How are your combat skills?" she asked.

"I've…had some experience." Syaoran replied nervously. Amaterasu nodded; folding her fan she graced him with a rare smile.

"Then from today forth you will live and serve in the Shirasaki Castle Guard under the tutelage of our very own Kurogane." she announced. Kurogane held back a retort. She would surely punish him again if he protested now. He merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Your Highness. Thank you very much!" Syaoran thanked, grateful. His cheeks flushed with excitement at the prospect of being taught by Shirasaki castle's strongest warrior. He stepped aside and allowed Fai to step forward. With a little flourish, Fai knelt down and bowed low as Syaoran had done.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Your Royal Highness. My name is Fai D. Flourite and I am humbled to be in your presence." Fai addressed formally. Amaterasu raised her eyebrow.

"Fai D. Flourite? Son of Lord Ashura, former Viscount of France?" she queried. Fai smiled as he raised his head slightly.

"Yes. He passed away some years ago of disease. My eldest brother Yuui has succeeded him and adopted the title of Viscount." Fai explained. Amaterasu glanced at Kurogane, eyes narrowed. With a quick jerk of her hand she pitched her fan towards him, hitting him square in the temple. Kurogane glared at her, rubbing the spot on his head.

"WHAT THE HEL-"

"You said you were not bringing a guest of noble blood." she said lowly…accusingly.

"I didn't know! Why the hell didn't you ever tell me!?" he shouted, aiming his last exclamation at Fai. The blonde merely smiled at him.

"You never asked Kuro-pon." he shrugged. Kurogane ground his teeth.

"Nevertheless, you shall be punished for lying to me." Amaterasu stated imperiously, waving her new fan that Souma supplied for her in front of her face. Kurogane glared.

"Like I said, I DIDN'T KNOW!" Kurogane protested. Amaterasu seemed not to hear him.

"I think I shall extend your 3 days of hunger to 7." she said, voice pensive. Kurogane gaped.

"Why the hell 7!?" he complained. Amaterasu turned sharply to him.

"Did you forget that you asked my permission to accommodate only one guest and you brought two?" she scolded. Turning away from him she waved her fan nonchalantly.

"Since you have 2 guests instead of one, they will each get your share of meals for 3 days. That equals 6 days total. The 7th day is your punishment for lying to me." she stated. Kurogane ground his teeth. Amaterasu glanced at him over her fan.

"Is that a problem?" she questioned. Kurogane scoffed to himself as he heard a smile in her voice. She knew he didn't actually deserve any of these punishments.

She was just toying with him.

Kurogane refused to grace her with an answer. He simply lowered his head and ignored her. Smiling a bit, Amaterasu turned back to Fai and welcomed him properly to Shirasaki Castle.

After some debate, Fai had insisted that he serve Shirasaki Castle to repay the Empress and Princess for their hospitality. Fai was granted a position in the royal kitchen where he could apply his self-proclaimed culinary expertise. He would begin his duties once his bruises healed.

After the meeting with Amaterasu, the Empress had dismissed the court for the evening and retired to her chambers. Syaoran was guided back to the guest chambers until his new, permanent quarters could be prepared.

* * *

Kurogane trudged his way back to his chambers, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He felt he would fall sick with the amount of headaches he was getting. He now had a new apprentice that he had to look after, which he wouldn't have minded so much if he had a say in the final decision. Amaterasu was angry with him, which it was just bad policy to be on the Empress's bad side. He was to go for the next week without food and to top it all off…Fai was actually a captured noble! All these thoughts weighed on Kurogane's mind, making him more annoyed.

Fai walked slowly behind him, gauging his expression. Several times Fai thought about saying something but then decided against it. He merely walked beside Kurogane in silence. After some time, Kurogane sighed. He looked over to Fai, annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a noble?" he asked. Fai looked down and smiled dismally.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think it mattered. I haven't thought of myself as a noble for so long and I haven't been in touch with Yuui at all either. I sent out letters almost every day but I doubt Kyle ever actually sent them. I can't imagine that Yuui even knows that I'm still alive." Fai said sadly. Kurogane stiffened, mentally scolding himself for being so asinine. Of course after all that Fai had been through, being a noble from the west was the last thing he ever would have thought about. Fai forced a chuckle.

"I wasn't lying when I said that Seishiro-sam… 'that man' abducted me and sold me to that brothel. After all that time living among the peasant classes, I almost forgot that I used to be a noble…"

Kurogane held a hand out to stop him. Fai raised his eyebrow at the interruption. Sighing harshly, Kurogane stood in front of Fai, arms spread out at his sides and chest out. Fai was about to ask what he was doing when Kurogane's voice cut him off.

"Sorry. That was a stupid thing to ask. Feel free to hit me for what I just said." the young warrior said, head bowed to his chest to avoid eye contact with Fai. Fai's eyes widened.

"You…want me to hit you?" the blonde questioned. Kurogane blushed.

"Just do it and we'll be even." he blustered. Fai smiled. He took both his hands and cupped them around Kurogane's face. He brought the boy's tan lips to his own in a chaste kiss. Kurogane looked at him in surprise.

"Kuro-sama…" Fai started, still smiling. Without warning, the blonde slapped the warrior alongside the head as hard as he could. Kurogane grunted at the sudden impact. He held a hand to his head and looked at Fai. Fai grinned.

"I forgive you. Now we're even." he replied. Kurogane smirked.

"Jerk, catching me off guard like that." he muttered as he approached the blonde.

"Pretty poor warrior to let down your guard because of that." Fai retorted flirtatiously, stepping closer to Kurogane.

"Don't make me laugh idiot. Just don't expect it to happen again." Kurogane said, inching his face closer to Fai's,

"Ah? Who's entitled here now?" The blonde replied smiling. Fai reached up and wrapped his arms around his lover, bringing them close. Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai's waist, happy to be able to hold the blonde in his arms again.

Both blushed at the feeling of each others breaths ghosting over their lips. They kissed in the hallway for a long while, simply enjoying being in each others arms. The kisses were soft and chaste. Fai relished in the scent of Kurogane. No sake, no incense to bar his senses. This was Kurogane's scent, truly and wholly. Fai's heart thudded in his chest. He never even dreamed it possible to be with the warrior so intimately…so lovingly.

"Kurogane-sama, where are you?" a voice called out. Fai flinched at the interruption while Kurogane growled in annoyance. The two of them separated just as one of the palace servants turned the corner and approached the two of them.

"The princess has asked me to draw a bath for Fai-san. It is ready in the bathhouse near your chambers." the young woman said, bowing to them. Kurogane restrained himself from sounding too irritated and scaring her away.

"Thank you. I'll show him there." the young warrior responded. The woman bowed to the two of them and left them alone. Fai looked down at himself and suddenly felt the filth of the day getting to him. Kurogane sighed.

"Tomoyo's probably got a change of clothes ready for you in the bathhouse." Kurogane said as he began walking down the hallway towards the bath. Fai followed, sticking close to his side.

"Kuro-tan, you know I'm terrible at putting on the clothes of this country." Fai whined. Kurogane scoffed.

"And how long have you been in this country again!? At least learn to tie an obi so that it stays on!" Kurogane scolded. Fai smiled.

"I've never been good with this kind of clothing. It's too loose for me." the blonde complained. Kurogane snapped his head to him in disbelief.

"Who was it that was complaining about the obi being too tight earlier!?" Kurogane retorted. Fai pouted at him and began to walk ahead of Kurogane.

"Well that was different. Kuro-tan's got a stronger grip than he thinks. You were about to break my ribs!" Fai dramatized. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Stop exaggerating idiot. I know my own strength." Kurogane responded, catching up with the blonde. Fai looked to him and smiled.

"I guess I can't fool you." he mused. Kurogane smirked.

"Not for a second."

When they reached the baths, sure enough, there was a neatly folded kimono set on a stool near the bath. Tomoyo had done her part. Kurogane made sure that everything was there for Fai to use before heading back to the door.

"Let me know when you're finished and I'll help you with that damn kimono." he said. He was about to leave when Fai suddenly grabbed the sleeve of his uniform. Kurogane looked at him. Fai used his other hand to hold onto the hem of the furisode.

"A-Actually Kuro-tan. This kimono that I'm wearing is one that Tomoyo-chan made. I can't trust myself to be able to take it off without ruining it. Will you help me with it?" Fai asked, cheeks dusted with a faint blush. Kurogane couldn't restrain himself from blushing as well. He let out an awkward cough to cover it up.

"I-I'm not your personal servant!" the warrior complained, closing the door nonetheless and motioning for the blonde to turn around. Fai smiled. Kurogane began to untie the knot of the obi.

"Can't even take this off, honestly. You're such an idiot." Kurogane mumbled to himself. Fai interrupted Kurogane's undressing to turn around and smile at him.

"At least I have my strong and manly Kuro-chu to help me when I need it." Fai teased. Kurogane frowned.

"You making fun of me?" he replied challengingly. Fai linked his fingers around Kurogane's neck.

"Never!" he mocked. Kurogane smirked. Grabbing Fai around the waist again, he brought the blonde into a deep kiss, more passionate than their encounter in the hallway. Fai opened his mouth as Kurogane's tongue slid past the blonde's lips. Fai stepped closer to Kurogane as the taller used this opportunity to finish untying the obi and removing the kimono. After a while, Kurogane was able to push the kimono off of Fai's shoulders and let the material fall to the ground. Kurogane pulled away from the kiss, hovering only centimeters from the blonde's pale lips.

For a moment, all seemed still. Everything ceased to exist. All that remained was this man before him, the man with the deep blue eyes that had captivated him so.

* * *

**Ah! I feel relieved ^^ The next chapter is up now...I owe it to you all for taking so long with this story XP Anyway, read on viewers!**


	5. To Beat as One

**And so we continue ^^ I'll just stop talking here. Not much to say about this chapter. You all know what's coming ;D**

* * *

"The kimono's off." he stated. Fai almost didn't process his words he was so intoxicated by Kurogane's breath. The blonde looked down to his bare form.

"Then I guess I should take a bath. Care to show me where it is?" Fai asked breathlessly. Kurogane grunted. In one quick movement he swept the blonde off his feet and carried him to the bath. Kurogane stared intensely into those blue irises, never looking away. He strode, waist deep, into the bath, thoroughly soaking his uniform.

Fai, with his arms still wrapped around Kurogane's neck, brought those tan lips to his own in an astonishingly passionate kiss. Kurogane returned it with fervor, dropping Fai's legs so he could stand in the water by himself.

Fai, deftly, began to undo the ties on Kurogane's guard uniform. In a short while, the blonde had successfully exposed his warrior's strong, chiseled chest. Kurogane pulled away from the kiss and smirked.

"What was all that 'don't know how to take these clothes off' nonsense again?" the taller teased. Fai smiled in response.

"But of course I'm skilled in the art of undressing OTHERS Kuro-tan. With myself I don't practice too much, and besides…these don't look like clothes sewn by Tomoyo-chan." the blonde pointed out. Fai slowly began to untie the sash around Kurogane's waist and piece by piece, placed various articles of clothing beside the bath.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Kurogane questioned, blushing at Fai's languid movements about his body.

"She's a talented girl, cute too. I would hate to ruin something she worked so hard on." Fai said, running his fingers through Kurogane's hair as he spoke. Kurogane seemed occupied by the action until something Fai had said distracted him. Kurogane stepped forward and pinned Fai to the edge of the bath, the blonde bending backward slightly.

"Don't be too taken in by her. She's not as sweet as she looks." Kurogane warned, eyes intense. Fai chuckled.

"Kuro-sama! Are you jealous?" he inquired. Kurogane didn't respond. He merely looked away. With an amused smile, Fai turned Kurogane's gaze back to him. He gently stroked the side of Kurogane's face.

"I only have eyes for you Kurogane…and I can only hope that you feel the same way about me." Fai added, muttering the last sentence in embarrassment. In one quick motion Kurogane had pushed Fai backwards, successfully pressing the pale man against the wooden floor of the bathhouse. Fai's feet still dangled in the water while the rest of him spread over the floor. Kurogane held Fai tightly, kissing the blonde with all that he could muster. Fai's heart thumped heavily at the intensity of the kiss. Though he felt as if his heart would burst from his ribcage, his chest felt surprisingly light.

'_So this is what it is…to feel love.' _Fai thought to himself. When Kurogane pulled away he stared at Fai, red eyes hard and penetrating.

"I don't know what the hell it is you do to make me like this…or why, but I do know one thing. I will be by your side for as long as you'll have me." Kurogane swore. Fai blushed. How many times does this man expect to stop his heart? Fai smiled.

"Then be prepared Kuro-sama, because I'm here forever." he breathed. Kurogane smirked.

"Too short."

Fai had enough. He sat up with enough force to knock Kurogane back into the water and onto one of the submerged benches along the side of the bath. Fai couldn't hold back as he kissed Kurogane frantically, grasping the man's face in his own as he straddled the warrior. Kurogane tangled his fingers in the back of Fai's hair and brought their waists together. Fai moaned into the kiss as he began to rock his hips against Kurogane's clothed erection.

Kurogane was thankful for the segmented windows on the upper walls of the bathhouse. The ventilation from the hot steam was appreciated, especially when he knew that he and Fai were about to get even hotter. He groaned at Fai's movements on top of him and pulled away from the blonde's lips so he could nip at his neck and shoulder.

Slowly, carefully, Kurogane kissed Fai's chest and made his way to his nipples. He avoided the damp bandages he wrapped Fai in earlier that evening. He wasn't about to undo them now either. The last thing he wanted to see were the bruises and welts on Fai's skin that he couldn't protect him from.

Fai gasped when Kurogane found a nipple, teasing it with his tongue and grazing it with his teeth. Fai shuddered at the sensation.

"Ah…Kuro-tan…nnnn" the blonde moaned. Kurogane switched nipples and used his hands to graze Fai's thighs. Fai bit his lip in anticipation. Though Kurogane wasn't touching his groin yet, the rush of the water with Kurogane's movements disturbed his erection.

"Nnn! Kuro-sama…your hands…" Fai trailed off, drawing the warrior's attention away from his chest. Kurogane almost groaned at the sight above him. Fai, cheeks flushed and pink with half-lidded eyes. He breathed heavily, wantonly. Fai smiled.

"Your hands…are in the way." the blonde said as he slid his own hands slowly down Kurogane's torso, grazing his dark nipples along the way. Fai pressed his body against Kurogane's as he began to unfasten his pants.

"Lift your hips." Fai whispered into his ear, Kurogane's breath hitched and he complied, allowing Fai to remove the last of his clothing. He even kicked off his dress boots and threw them to the side. Fai brought himself to Kurogane's lap again, bringing their unclothed erections together. Kurogane felt a jolt.

"Damn…" He hissed. He moaned as Fai rocked their hips together again. Kurogane did the same, savoring the sensation. Before long he stopped Fai and twisted him around. He laid him back on the wood floor of the room. It was probably much easier to do this without the splashing water in the way.

Kurogane was gasping. His body was hot and his heart pounded powerfully in his chest. He brought his lips to Fai's body and began to kiss downward. He wanted to hear Fai one more time before he prepared him. He wanted to hear the blonde's moans. Fai whimpered slightly as Kurogane's lips kissed closer and closer to his length. His hands had gone back to teasing the blonde's thighs as well.

"Ah….hah….Kuro-sama…" Fai moaned, legs quivering in anticipation. Kurogane growled. He grazed his tongue over Fai's length before engulfing him just as Fai had done to him the last time they were together. Fai gasped.

"K-Kuro…!" the blonde shouted. Fai couldn't hold back his moans of pleasure. Kurogane had learned some things from the last time. The way his tongue coiled around Fai's length, the ministrations of his hands around his thighs and testicles, and using his teeth to tease the tip of his member. Fai panted and writhed as he tried to prevent himself from thrusting into Kurogane's mouth. He couldn't take anymore.

"Kurogane…stop…please…I'm ready…." the blonde panted. Kurogane's erection grew ever harder at the sound of Fai's breathless voice. Moving his lips away from the blonde's length, Kurogane looked around. He reached for a phial that he knew contained aromatic oils. There were others like it in the bath, obviously for cleansing, but Kurogane was sure that this was similar to the oil Fai used at the brothel. Fai smiled when he saw the bottle.

"You…remembered…" he panted. Kurogane nodded, not able to come up with words at the moment. He spread the oil over his length lightly, as well as lubricated Fai's entrance with it. Fai's body quivered at the sensation. He could feel the heat in his abdomen grow hotter and heavier as Kurogane stretched him.

"Nnnn…that's…good Kuro…tan…" Fai moaned, beginning to grow inpatient. Kurogane growled at Fai's words, removing his fingers and discarding the bottle. He positioned himself at Fai's entrance. Like before, Kurogane placed his hands on either side of Fai's waist, not wanting to disturb the bruises under the bandages.

Fai gasped when Kurogane's tip penetrated him. Kurogane groaned audibly as she sheathed himself inside Fai. The feeling was still the same. The feeling of Fai sucking in his length as he entered, that same tightness that engulfed his member and that same heat he felt radiate from Fai, through him…

No…this wasn't the same.

This was more intense. Fai whimpered his approval for Kurogane to continue. The tan skinned man started at a slow pace, not being able to help his audible growls and groans. Fai's panting grew deeper, little whimpers and gasps replaced by long and loud moans.

"Kurogane…Kurogane…" Fai moaned as Kurogane picked up the pace. The coil in his stomach was reaching its limit. He couldn't hold out for much longer. He began thrusting harder, not able to hold back anymore.

"AH!" Fai gasped, arching his back as his eyes widened. Kurogane had done it again. He hit that spot…that spot that gave him such an intense surge of ecstasy. Fai grasped onto Kurogane's arms for leverage as he thrusted his hips upward with Kurogane's.

"A-Again…" Fai pleaded, feeling his climax closing in and his throbbing member almost painful in its hardness. Kurogane growled. He thrust even harder, successfully hitting that spot on Fai's prostate again. Fai groaned. With each thrust, Kurogane didn't miss it. Fai hasped and groaned each time until he finally couldn't handle it anymore.

Fai arched his back and with a long and languorous moan, he came. The contraction of Fai's muscles around Kurogane easily brought him to climax as well. Kurogane groaned low as his thrusts slowed and the coil in his abdomen unraveled. He panted. He was still pretty new to sex, so he wondered if there'd ever come a time when his body didn't feel so exhausted afterward. Breathing deeply, he looked down at Fai. He allowed himself to half-smile at the blonde after seeing that Fai was awake this time. Fai panted below him and smiled back. He reached up and cupped Kurogane's face as he and the tan warrior melted into a deep and loving kiss.

For the few moments they lay against each other, their hearts were synchronized. Both beat harshly against their chests. Silently, they wondered whether their hearts were only trying to break free from their chests so they could entwine together and beat as one.

* * *

**ALL THE FLUFF! This was a suprisingly romantic chapter for me to write. Seriously, i had a different idea of how this chapter would be initially...not much lovey-dovey-ness but *shrugs* That's what you get for listening to the song 'With Every Little Kiss' by Steven-Curtis Chapman on repeat for hours! **

**I hope you're all pleased with it, and for reals this time, I'm almost done :D Please review! I don't think its as strong as some of my other lemons but, I don't dislike this either^^**


	6. Bearing the Burden

**Never fear! The next chapter is here! I'm so close to the end of this story. It's going to be weird when its actually over. But enjoy this chapter for now! ^-^**

* * *

Kurogane sat on his futon, drawing the sharpening stone down the long blade of Ginryuu's replica. The sound was soothing to him. It was at quiet times of the night like this when he was able to truly appreciate his sword and take care of it…just as he'd been taught.

He thought about his father for the first time in a long while. He thought about how his father had taught him how to fight, how to wield a sword, how to care for it…and how to protect. Kurogane paused and gazed at the decorated hilt of the long sword.

"I remember…Father." he muttered. He remembered the promise he made to his father so many years ago. He remembered the promise he made to grow stronger for the sake of those he cared most for. He remembered his promise to use his strength to protect, not kill.

He sighed harshly as he continued to sharpen his sword. It had finally sunk in, what it was that Tomoyo had been so adamant about. The reason why she was constantly scolding him for the slaughter of his enemies. It was never about the assassins, despite his interpretations. Looking back, he realized that he always told her that it was because he was fulfilling his duty to her that he was so merciless…but that wasn't the truth.

The truth was that he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the feeling of defeating an enemy. He enjoyed the feeling of becoming stronger with every opponent he murdered. He enjoyed the adrenaline rush of battle. He enjoyed seeing another man's blood on his hands, a sort of trophy of his triumph. He remembered something that Fai had said to him long ago when he was describing the feeling of battle to the blonde.

"_Ah, I see how it is. Kuro-sama's just a sadist."_

"I guess that's how it appeared." Kurogane mused bitterly. He flipped his sword over so he could sharpen the blade from the other side. Kurogane continued his chore for a while, the only noise being the _'shink' _of smooth stone against metal. He paused when he felt a deep and aching rumble in the pit of his stomach. His face hardened.

"That woman..." he hissed.

It had been three days since his last full meal. He had four more days of hunger to endure by order of Amaterasu-sama. Kurogane cursed her name. The main reason why he was sentenced to 7 days of hunger was because of his own foolishness when he disrespected the authority of Amaterasu…but really, Kurogane just thought that Amaterasu liked to play these sadistic games with him.

All this was just a tease. If Kurogane wanted a meal he could certainly have one. Amaterasu made no effort to ensure Kurogane's obedience, but what kind of warrior would he be if he caved to this challenge so easily? This was also a test of nerve and patience. As Empress of Nihon, Amaterasu's demands usually had more meaning behind them than on initially thought. Thinking about it, if Nihon were to undergo an intense famine and Kurogane had to live for days on end without food, he still had to have the strength of will to fulfill his duties to the Princess and Empress.

This was a test of that will.

Kurogane was still able to have water but for all his strength and will as a warrior of Nihon, he couldn't deny that going for three days without food was doing a number on him. It was only natural after all, the human body couldn't last long without food or water. Kurogane knew his limits. He was willing to accept Amaterasu's challenge for him to strengthen his will through starvation, but the country wasn't under famine. There was no threat or crisis where all others besides himself would be affected by starvation. He still had to keep up with his duties as a warrior, even now. If he were to go up against an opponent in his current state…it certainly would be difficult.

"Come in." Kurogane called out, sensing a presence by the door. A pale hand slowly slid the shoji door open. Fai stepped in and smiled.

"You still impress me Kuro-sama. I wasn't there for very long." the blonde mused as he closed the door behind him. Kurogane smirked.

"I can always sense where you are." he stated. Fai smiled, blushing.

"I brought you something." he said, sitting beside him and holding out a plate of decorated raw fish. Kurogane frowned.

"Not allowed to have any remember." He said stubbornly, the bite in his tone aimed more at Amaterasu then at Fai. Fai chuckle.

"I know, but she restricted you from meals. She didn't say anything about snacks." the blonde coerced. Handing him the plate. Sighing, Kurogane set aside his sword and stone so he could accept the small offering. He quirked his eyebrow when he looked at it.

"Isn't this from your own meal?" Kurogane asked, recognizing the side dishes. Fai nodded.

"It is. I'm sorry but even after living in the east for so long, I can't stand the taste of fish…especially raw fish." he said apologetically. Kurogane quirked a bored eyebrow but ate the fish nonetheless.

"You can't wear a kimono properly. You hate fish. Can you at least use chopsticks?" the warrior asked, merely joking.

"Eh…" Kurogane turned to him sharply.

"Are you serious!?"

"Where I'm from we use just one utensil at a time to eat our food with. It's hard to coordinate two of them at once!" Fai whined defensively. Kurogane sighed harshly, picking up and chewing another piece of fish.

"Seriously, you have no adaptation skills at all do you?" Kurogane muttered gruffly.

"That's so mean Kuro-min! I'd like to see you use a fork for a change!" Fai pouted.

"It's Kurogane."

Fai smiled and laughed. He moved closer and leaned on Kurogane's shoulder as the warrior ate. Kurogane felt his cheeks heat a little at the content but otherwise made no move to stop the blonde. The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a while. The sun was beginning to set, bathing the sky in a deep orange color.

Fai smiled. He was glad to be by Kurogane's side at the moment. He wasn't about to comment on the romantic setting and ruin the silence between them…besides, he wanted Kurogane to eat more than anything. He had noticed Kurogane was looking a little paler than usual recently and figured that if he provided him with at least a snack every day or two, he could keep Kurogane healthy while he served Amaterasu's punishment.

"I wonder what it's going to be like from here on." Fai commented after Kurogane finished eating. Kurogane waited before answering. He stretched his arm out behind Fai and rested it on the floor, leaning on it and bringing Fai closer.

"Well, you won't have to run yourself so ragged every day like you used to for one." Kurogane said, looking out the open door as well. Fai smiled.

"True, but it's not like I'm completely free from duties." he replied. Kurogane nodded.

"Speaking of which, you aren't causing any trouble in the kitchens are you?" he asked, wary. Fai looked up to him and pouted.

"How mean! Of course I'm being helpful! Though I have to admit, the air there always smells like fish." the blonde groaned, face contorting in displeasure. Kurogane sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Like I said, no adaptation skills." he mocked.

"Kuro-sama~!" Fai whined. Kurogane smirked. The blonde suddenly smiled as he remembered something.

"Ne, Kuro-tan. Don't be surprised if Syaoran-kun seems a bit, distracted, when you begin his training next week." Fai warned. Kurogane raised his eyebrow.

"Huh?" he questioned, confused at the random change of topic. Fai chuckled.

"It seems that Syaoran-kun's been visiting us in the kitchen recently. I think he's got a crush on a cute girl!" the blonde said mischievously. Kurogane rolled his eyes. He could really care less about the kid's love life. Nonetheless, Fai continued to ramble.

"Her name is Sakura-chan. She didn't tell me how long she's been working here but apparently she's really close with Tomoyo-chan right?" Fai inquired. Kurogane searched his memory. He really should learn the names of at least most of the servants and workers at the castle. It was pathetic, also rude, that he barely knew any of them. He did recall seeing a young girl around the castle by the name of Sakura though.

"Yeah, she is. Tomoyo usually uses her as a model when she's designing new kimono's." Kurogane muttered, still searching his brain to make sure those facts were correct. Fai chuckled.

"And here I thought Kuro-sama would be one to make friends with all the castle's workers." he laughed sarcastically. Kurogane scoffed.

"Shut up, idiot. It's not like ever needed to know their names before." Kurogane defended. Fai shook his head.

"That'll never do Kuro-tan. You keep going at this rate and you'll never make friends!" the blonde scolded.

"With everyone in the castle, moron!?" Kurogane replied, irate. Fai chuckled.

"But of course! We all live in the same place. We might as well be family." he mused. Kurogane sighed.

"Idiot." he muttered. Fai smiled.

"So, will you heed my warning Kuro-tan?" the blonde pressed. Kurogane looked to him boredly.

"About making friends?" he replied disinterested. Laughing, Fai shook his head.

"No, not that. We'll worry about that later. I meant about Syaoran-kun. He really seems interested in Sakura-chan and her into him. Promise you won't be hard on Syaoran-kun during training?" Fai asked.

"One has nothing to do with the other. Just because he's got a little girlfriend, doesn't mean that I'll allow any daydreaming during practice. Handling a weapon is serious, and I won't allow any distractions. Fighting and relationships are two separate…" Kurogane trailed off, shocked at what he was about to say. He was about to say that fighting and relationships are two separate things but, before Fai came wasn't he just contemplating that himself? Fai looked at him oddly.

"Kuro-sama?" he asked.

Kurogane half smiled. He really had changed, and in such a short amount of time too. His old self would never have made this realization. Fighting and relationships…are not separate. If anything, Syaoran will be even more focused on improving his fighting skills if he has something, someone, to protect with that strength.

"Nevermind. Forget what I just said. The kid'll be fine." Kurogane said aloud. Fai nodded. Judging from the shifting expressions on Kurogane's face just then, he could tell that the warrior just realized something…probably something important. Fai thought back to the first night he spent in Shirasaki castle. He remembered talking to Tomoyo-hime beneath the cherry blossom tree. He remembered her relief that Kurogane had grown as a person, and that she had thanked him for it.

"How strange…" Fai breathed softly, absentmindedly. Kurogane looked over to him. He raised his eyebrow.

"What did you say?" he asked. It took Fai a moment to realize that he had said that out loud.

"Ah, you just reminded me. Tomoyo-chan said something strange to me in the courtyard, the first night I stayed here." he said. Kurogane nodded, allowing Fai to continue.

"She thanked me…for knowing you…" Kurogane blushed. He looked away, glaring out the window at the setting sun. Tomoyo had talked to Fai about this? Great. Coughing out his awkwardness, he returned his gaze back to Fai.

"She…probably did that because you deserve it." Kurogane started. Fai shok his head in confusion at his vagueness. Kurogane growled to himself, annoyed at having to explain it.

"She meant that, before you showed up, before I met you, I never cared whose life it was that I took. She always warned me never to kill needlessly, but I never listened. No matter the criminal, I took their life. She was probably the most upset when the punishment didn't fit the crime." he explained, avoiding the point that it was because of Fai that his twisted way of thinking was drastically changed. Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's middle, embracing the warrior in a small hug.

"Someone once told me that the consequences for taking a human life are heavy…a life…is a terrible burden." he stated, contemplative. Kurogane placed one arm around Fai's waist. He smirked.

"Sorry, then I think I've taken all the punishments for myself until I die." he replied. Fai chuckled.

"Sounds rough. Don't forget to share some of that with me then." the blonde bargained. The taller frowned.

"I didn't bust you out just to make things more difficult for you, you know!" Kurogane complained. Fai smiled as he relaxed into Kurogane's arms.

"It's the least I can do. You saved me from that place and gave me a new life here…I owe you that life." he sighed. Kurogane shook his head.

"Don't want it. You do what YOU want with your life. That's why I took you away from there." Fai smiled.

"Then I choose to be with you here. As long as you share your burdens with me, I don't mind sharing my life with you." Kurogane blushed. The tan-skinned ninja covered his face with his hand.

"Idiot, making those decisions on your own…" he mumbled. Fai chuckled. He leaned up to place a kiss on Kurogane's lips. Kurogane returned the kiss gently, treasuring the man in his arms. As the sun finally set beyond the horizon, the rest of the night belonged to the two lovers. Both owed so much to each other, and they agreed to pay the price together. Throughout their lives.

* * *

**And we end with more fluff :3 Alright I lied in that last chapter. This ISN'T the final chapter, but whatever, the ACTUAL last chapter is uploaded now. As always, please review this story to let me know what you think ^^**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue time! I thought this was a good way to end my Red Light District series so I hope you enjoy it ^^ Thank you all my wonderful viewers for your patience and reviews. Truly! I am humbled!**

* * *

The sun was bright in the sky and the breeze was cool and soft. Kurogane stood in the courtyard behind the castle, near where the castle guards' quarters usually were. Syaoran stood before him, fitted and dressed in the castle guard uniform. Kurogane looked the kid up and down, gauging him. Syaoran didn't waver under his gaze.

"Can you fight?" Kurogane asked, noticing that the boy's build wasn't exactly as weak as one would think of a serving boy working at a brothel. Either this kid exercised a lot, or he had experience in combat. Without hesitation, Syaoran nodded.

"Yes. I was taught how to defend myself a long time ago." he replied. Kurogane nodded.

"With weapons?" he asked.

"No." Syaoran replied. After a moment, Kurogane unfastened his sword from his waist. He lay the sheathed sword to the side. Hand-to-hand combat huh? Kurogane stared intensely at the kid.

"Show me." he demanded. Syaoran hesitated for a moment. Once he gathered his nerve, he nodded and ran at Kurogane. He surprised the warrior by jumping instead of punching, which was what Kurogane expected.

Syaoran swung his right leg toward Kurogane's head. The warrior easily blocked it with his left arm and pushed the kid away. He didn't land as gracefully as Kurogane had hoped he would but he had to give the kid credit. He probably didn't get much opportunity to practice his fighting techniques while working in that place.

He came at Kurogane again, aiming for a low kick to Kurogane's legs. Kurogane stepped back a couple feet and out of Syaoran's range. Syaoran continued to kick at Kurogane's head, waist and feet, each time Kurogane dodging with ease. Finally, Kurogane made a move of his own. He saw an opening and thrust the palm of his right hand into Syaoran's shoulder to throw him off balance. He hit him, but what surprised him was the kid's reaction.

As Kurogane made contact with his shoulder, Syaoran grabbed his outstretched arm to keep him steady. Without warning, Syaoran used Kurogane's arm as leverage to jump and land a mild blow to the side of Kurogane's jaw. With a quick flip of his hand though, Kurogane was able to throw Syaoran's landing off balance and the boy landed on his bottom in the dirt.

Kurogane rubbed his jaw. For a moment he feared he'd done something wrong and prepared for Kurogane's outburst. Some of the other shocked ninja who gathered there to watch even recoiled for Syaoran's sake. To everyone surprise, Kurogane smirked, looking more impressed than angry.

"Not bad kid. You actually touched me. You say you were taught how to fight like that a long time ago?" he asked, holding an arm out to Syaoran. A little flustered, the boy nodded, accepting Kurogane's hand in helping him up.

"Yes. I understand it's an odd style, but I learned how to fight that way to make up for what I lack." he said. Kurogane looked at him oddly.

"For what you lack?" he questioned. Syaoran nodded. He pointed to his right eye.

"I'm blind in my right eye. My punches are always thrown off but if I use kicks, there's less chance of missing." he explained, straightening himself and dusting off his new uniform. Kurogane nodded.

"That explains it." he said. He observed Syaoran, the way he spoke to him, the way he presented himself. He just tested the boy's attitude in combat. He certainly wasn't trying hard enough to kill Kurogane, but he wasn't taking him lightly either. He could respect that. This kid was young, and was even younger when he first learned how to fight, but there was a lot more room for him to grow as a warrior. What Kurogane needed to know was, what he intends to do with that strength.

"Why did you agree to joining the court-guards?" Kurogane asked him. Syaoran's answer was instantaneous.

"I want to give back to Shirasaki castle to repay all those who've been kind to me."

"Not what I mean. You're blind in your right eye. That could count as a disability. You could have easily refused Amaterasu-sama's request to join the royal guard. If you wanted to repay the residents of the castle, you could have helped out in the kitchens or as a grounds-keeper. Why do you want to serve as a court guard? Why a warrior?" Kurogane asked. Syaoran paused. He remained silent for a moment. He looked away from Kurogane as he contemplated an answer. Off to the side he caught a glimpse of Sakura walking across the other side of the courtyard. She didn't notice him but when he saw her, he knew what his answer was. When his mind was made up, he looked back at Kurogane with resolve.

"I want to become stronger." he said.

"Why?"

"I want to protect the ones I care the most about. I want to protect Shirasaki castle." he stated.

Kurogane grinned. Exactly. This is exactly what he expected from the kid. This is exactly what the kid needed to know. This was exactly what he needed to realize before his training could even begin. This was a promise he made to himself, and it was up to Kurogane to be sure that he would never stray from that promise. It was up to him to prevent the kid from making the same mistakes he did. Kurogane nodded in approval.

"Then let's get started."

* * *

**And. It. Is. OVER! This story has taken soooooo long to complete! I really hope that I didn't disappoint ^^'**

**Thank you all! My Red Light District series has finally come to an end and I have all you reviewers to thank for it! If it weren't for all your reviews and support all this time,I never would have finished ^^' Thank you all again! Truly! Writing this series has been fantastic!**

**I bid you all farewell for now and you can look forward to reading more stories from me in the future! **


End file.
